BATTLE OF QUEENS
by Shown
Summary: Georgiana Katalina était reine et l'une des personnalités les plus controversées du vieux continent. Elle était aussi cruelle que douce et ses intentions n'étaient jamais connues. Avec son arrivée, manigances et rivalités reprendront de plus belle à la cour de France.


.

BATTLE OF QUEENS

CHAPITRE I – Sa majesté.

.

Elle haïssait ces terrains plats, cette couleur terne qui semblait l'entourer où qu'elle aille. Les plats qu'on lui servait n'étaient pas à son gout. Les arbres longs et effilés semblaient nus. L'odeur était âcre. Même ses conversations semblaient insipides. Son Danemark natal lui manquait. Les grandes étendues vertes, l'air frais de son pays, les murs de son palais… Tout. Tout lui manquait.

\- Votre grâce, savez-vous à quoi ressemblera votre époux ?

Elle détourna son regard de l'extérieur pour se tourner vers Ofélia, sa dame d'honneur. Espagnole, Ofélia était une de ces beautés simples. La peau mate, les yeux foncés, on pouvait voir ses cheveux corbeaux briller comme de la soie, qu'importe le jour ou la nuit. Son accent prononcé lui rappelait un passé qui semblait tellement loin qu'il lui donnait l'étrange impression de n'être qu'un rêve. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait demandé à garder Ofélia auprès d'elle. Ou pas. Elle n'était pas sure de le savoir.

\- Je n'ai pas encore choisi qui sera mon futur époux, Ofélia.

Cette idée fit mûrir des souvenirs controversés. Elle se revoyait à Saragosse. Auprès de Ferdinand d'Autriche. Baignant dans un soleil et une chaleur tout nouvelle mais tellement revigorante. Elle pensait à l'oiseau rare qu'on avait fait porter d'Orient rien que pour son bon plaisir. Tout lui revenait.

Tout.

Ses yeux brûlèrent de fatigue alors qu'ils se posaient sur sa robe noire. C'était une couleur qu'elle portait chaque jour, chaque minute, depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Espagne. A la mort du bon prince Ferdinand. Elle se reprit en affichant un sourire de façade.

\- Tu as pu voir mes prétendants. Je suis curieuse d'avoir ton avis sur eux.

Ofélia hésita.

\- Je t'en prie. Il nous reste encore quelques heures de route et j'ai besoin d'être divertie.

\- Eh bien, votre grâce… Votre cousin Allemand, le duc de Barkeinmen, était très agréable … Mais pas très bien fait. Le prince héritier de Russie est très beau. Quant au prince héritier du Portugal, Thomas, on nous a rapporté sa mort.

\- Mort en protégeant le prince héritier François en France, s'amusa la maîtresse. Comme c'est comique. Et intéressant, je l'avoue. Je l'imagine mal faire ceci. Mais je le connaissais très peu après tout.

Soupirant, la maîtresse ajusta le col de sa robe.

\- Quel serait le meilleur parti pour moi ? interrogea-t-elle ses dames de compagnies.

Comme Ofélia hésitait encore à répondre, son autre dame, Ketalia, Danoise tout comme elle s'immisça dans la conversation.

\- Votre cousin le duc, votre majesté.

Ladite majesté sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Car c'est le seul prétendant qui n'aura pas de prétention sur le trône du Danemark.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, ravie de se voir comme bonne tutrice.

\- Il est le seul à ne pas avoir de prétention pour ses propres terres. Il serait donc accueilli au Danemark comme invité. Mon époux. Rien de plus.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, la conversation reprit.

\- Puis-je vous demander, votre grâce, pourquoi nous rendons-nous à la cour de France ? questionna Ketalia.

Ketalia était la raison, la sagesse. Elle était souvent clairvoyante. D'une blondeur cendrée, elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux clairs et une bouche fine mais naturellement rouge sang. Elle était belle. A s'en damner. Mais tout ce qui importait à Ketalia, c'était la religion, le règne de sa reine et sa sûreté. Elle était sa confidente et certainement sa plus chère amie.

\- Nous y allons, mon amie, car la reine Catherine m'a fait part de plusieurs requêtes. Je les ai considérées. J'ai perdu énormément de temps avec ces bêtises. Or, j'ai appris qu'on m'avait fourvoyé. C'est pourquoi j'estime être de bonne augure d'y faire un saut et d'exiger réparations.

\- Que vous avez promis la reine Catherine, votre grâce ?

\- Un époux, des terres et une alliance.

Un coup sur le carrosse lui révéla qu'on apercevait déjà le château Français. Aussitôt, ses dames de compagnies lâchèrent leurs broderies et s'attelèrent à remettre les cheveux de leur reine en place, pincèrent ses joues pour leur redonner leur rose. Ajustèrent sa robe et les leurs.

\- Certains Français parlent également Espagnol et Anglais. Alors pour toute question personnelle, vous vous parlerez et me parlerez en Danois.

\- Bien, votre majesté, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Rapidement. Bien trop rapidement au goût de la reine, son carrosse s'arrêta. Elle entendit hennir les chevaux, le grabuge lourd des murmures. Elle s'observa un dernier instant et prit une grande inspiration alors que ses dames de compagnies descendaient du carrosse. Elle sortit à son tour, laissant entrevoir ses cheveux de feu, alors qu'on l'annonçait à toute la cour qui s'était réunie à l'extérieur.

\- Son altesse sérénissime, Georgiana Katalina, reine du Danemark, de Suède, de Norvège et d'Islande.

Elle fit face à l'assemblée en murmurant pour elle-même.

\- Que ne ferai-je pour toi, Elizabeth.


End file.
